Maldito
by Lady Midii
Summary: Saga vem atormentando a vida de um certo guitarrista, que mesmo não querendo admitir, têm em seus sonhos a imagem do baixista pervertido. alice nine - ToraxSaga


Eu o via mais de uma vez andando pelo palco. Agitado como sempre, Saga andava de um canto pro outro acompanhando a música que tocávamos. Seria uma cena normal, se antes daquele maldito show, o baixista tivesse resolvido beber algumas doses e assediar toda a banda. Começou com beijos calorosos em Shou, mais pareciam que se comeriam ali mesmo, com o vocalista gemendo no microfone. Depois, foi à vez de Hiroto, este só recebeu um selinho e por fim, o pobre Nao. Ele estava protegido pela bateria, mas nem por isso Saga deixou de ir atrás do pequeno e passar a mão sobre seu corpo. Maldito seja tudo que levou o baixista a aqueles atos. Ele não tocou em mim em nenhum momento, o que era ótimo afinal, eu era hétero e odiava quando algum homem vinha para cima de mim. Ainda mais se esse homem fosse Saga. Ele no mínimo já deve ter levado a PSC inteira para sua cama, incluindo alguns membros da banda, pois Shou não era nada discreto. Ao fim do maldito live, após todos os agradecimentos e aplausos do público, nos retiramos do palco e eu, cansado, me atirei ao sofá mais próximo. Para minha surpresa, um peso caiu sobre meu corpo e, assustado, só vi madeixas loiras me cobrindo parte da face. Um gemido, que me deixou tenso, denunciou ser o baixista. Maldito baixista.

- Sai de cima, Saga! –Falei querendo mostrar autoridade, embora minha voz cansada parecesse entregue a ele.

-Fica quieto... Estou cansado, sabia?-Retrucou, sem fazer menção alguma de se erguer. Aquilo me fez suspirar irritado, não tinha paciência, ainda mais para infantilidades do loiro.

-Vá pedir pra Shou te dar um banho. Agora, desaparece. –Falei com ironia. A presença dele começava a me incomodar. Desde quando o baixista era tão impertinente?

-Shou? Por que ele? –Perguntou sem entender. Revirei os olhos.

-Porque ele é seu amorzinho, agora sai de cima de mim e vá procurar seu amante. –Disse ríspido. Uma vontade insana de quebrar os dentes do loiro me veio com sua resposta a seguir.

-Com ciuminhos, Shinji-chan? –Empurrei-o com mais força do que pensava ter, fazendo o corpo sobre o meu ir ao chão, o que arrancou um gemido baixo e dolorido do rapaz e um rosnado meu.

-Suma. –Foi à única palavra que pronunciei quando me levantei, saindo do camarim com os nervos a flor da pele, a face ruborizando de raiva ao ouvir a risada característica do loiro dentro da sala. Maldita risada.

Na manhã seguinte, agradeci aos deuses por Nao não ter marcado nenhum ensaio. Um dia de descanso. Um dia inteiro para não pensar em nada, apenas dormir. E com isso em mente, me virei na cama, cobrindo e protegendo meu corpo do frio da manhã de inverno.

_Aquele show realmente foi cansativo, o suficiente para Tora se sentar no chão mesmo do corredor que levava os músicos ao palco, qual acabaram de sair. Todos os outros membros passavam por si igualmente cansados, alguns explodindo alegria, o que era o caso de Shou, outros, como Hiroto, parecia tão cansado quando o guitarrista mais alto, encostando-se na mesma parede que eu. Saga e Não foram o último a passar, Nao andando com certo cansaço, mas um sorriso enorme curvando seus lábios e Saga segurando seu famoso cigarro entre os dedos. Este lançou um olhar à Tora, sugestivo talvez e fez o mesmo caminho que os outros integrantes. Hiroto fingiu não perceber aquele olhar e murmurou alguma coisa, que o maior apenas a parte que o convidava para irem ao camarim dar fim a aquelas roupas suadas do show. Não protestou, apenas levantou-se e seguiu com seu companheiro de banda para a pequena sala destinada ao grupo. Ali, só estavam Saga e Shou, o vocalista com lábios um pouco mais inchados que o normal que, ao notar a presença dos outros músicos no lugar, pareceu se tornar um tomate de tão vermelho que sua face ficou. Afastou Saga de si, e voou para a porta, no caminho, puxando o guitarrista menor consigo, seu melhor amigo. Certamente, contaria a ele o que havia acabado de acontecer ali. Revirou os olhos e no instante seguinte Saga havia se aproximado. Que merda era aquela? Shinji já não processou quando as mãos habilidosas do baixista encontraram seu corpo, puxando-o de encontro a si conforme passos eram dados até encostar o moreno na parede. O corpo colado ao de Saga fez o mais alto suspirar, mesmo contra gosto. Os lábios do mais novo avançaram em seu pescoço sem pudor, marcando, mordendo, beijando. Queria ter forças para se soltar, e Tora sabia que tinha apenas não se lembrava onde havia a deixado. Quanto mais desejava afastar Sakamoto, mais seus corpos se colavam e o experiente baixista subia seus lábios de encontro ao lóbulo do rapaz. Demoradamente, circulou aquele pedaço de carne, prendendo-o entre seus dentes e ali, sua língua passou a pressionar-se, em movimentos vulgares, que lembravam um ato sexual. As mãos inquietas passaram para dentro do tecido trabalhado que usava, tocando a pele de Tora com os dedos magros, marcando-o como seu. Tora não era dele, mas naquele momento, seu corpo era completamente entregue as carícias de Saga. Conforme as mãos passeavam pelo tórax bem trabalhado do maior, este tentava conter os gemidos, coisa que se tornou impossível quando uma das pernas do menor encontraram espaço entre as suas e sua coxa se pressionou contra seu corpo, ocasionando uma fricção no membro já desperto do guitarrista. Gemidos, nomes sussurrados, e Tora estava desejando ser tocado pelos lábios de Saga em uma parte mais inferior de seu corpo, aquela mesmo que era pressionada por sua coxa. Mas o menor não parecia contente só com aquilo. Queria provocar, torturar um pouco mais o moreno e por isso, afastou-se, apenas observando o quão Shinji era delicioso. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo dono dos mesmos, que inverteu as posições e jogou Saga contra a parede, sem delicadeza. Gentileza ficaria para depois, naquele momento, Tora estava mais preocupado em arrancar as roupas do seu baixista, começando pela camisa que encontrou o chão bem depressa. Tora devorava os lábios do loiro, que soltava gemidos mais entregues que os que o mais velho soltara anteriormente, fazendo com que Tora se sentisse obrigado a compensar toda sua espera no corpo alheio. Brincou por pouco tempo no fecho da calça e logo, a peça havia sido retirada do outro, assim como sua roupa íntima. Agora Shinji via toda a beleza de Sakamoto e o desejava ainda mais. O trabalho de retirar suas últimas peças ficou por conta do outro, que parecia tão desesperado quanto o próprio moreno. Ao se encontrarem nus, Tora não lembrava mais quem começou os toques, se fora ele mesmo ou Saga, só deu-se conta quando suas costas foram de encontro à parede gelada e o membro tomado pelos lábios do loiro. Quando Saga tornou-se tão desejável? Talvez no momento em que passou por si no corredor, mas isso não lhe importava mais. Naquele exato momento, o baixista fazia um ótimo trabalho em seu membro. Como se não bastasse chupar o mesmo, sua língua lambia toda a extensão do sexo e por vezes, este era arranhado pelos dentes do menor. Uma das mãos apoiando na coxa, marcando a mesma como podia, enquanto a outra massageava os testículos do moreno de forma ágil. Faziam o rapaz arquear as costas e se arrepiar. Maldito baixista que sabia como o tocar, como fazer para chegar em seu limite, que estava bem próximo, mais um pouco... Só mais um pouco e..._

- SAGA! –Acordei gritando o nome do baixista, agarrando as colchas da cama e ofegante. –O que...? –Olhei em minha volta. Estava no quarto, sem qualquer sinal do loiro e algo me incomodava entre as pernas e eu me xinguei quando percebi uma ereção. Maldito baixista e seu corpo.

Continua. Ou não.


End file.
